For many mobile computer devices, the keypad is the primary user interface. As mobile computer devices become smaller, the area that is available on the devices for the keypad becomes critically limited. As the available keypad space on a device becomes more and more limited, the size of the keys on the keypad becomes smaller and smaller. The small key size makes it more difficult for a user to accurately press the keys. This is because the size of the end of the user's finger is large with respect to the small size of the keys. When the user is attempting to press one particular key, the user's finger may inadvertently press an adjacent key as well. This may result in an incorrect signal being sent from the keypad to the computer device.